Promises Of A Broken Future
by Rukia-K1
Summary: I made him a promise, that I would keep someone out of the past. But I failed that promise. Now, I will get into the past, and I will keep him safe...I'm all he's ever had... And I fear, I will be all he has if this keeps up... Slightly AU "He promised me that I wouldn't have to worry about this any longer..."
1. Prologue

_A/n: When I was watching "Before the Dawn" again I thought of this idea. I mean the time-frame fits and everything. So Yeah, I decided to make this story. As of right now I don't know of the pairings but I know I will have some:_

_Spitfire, Traught, BirdFlash, BluePulse, WonderBeetle, KonTim, SuperMartian, L'gann/M'gann, and who knows what else. You can suggest anything you would like._

_Slightly AU by the way because we don't know if this will happen/happened. Sooo yeah. This is also celebrating the new eps for YJ!_

_Information for Carry and Kurina at the bottom. You'll know who she is soon enough. Sorry it's so short by the way, but this was all I could get out for the starting chapter (prologue). _

* * *

_**Promises Of A Broken Future**_

_**00**_

_**Prologue: Promise**_

* * *

_I made him a promise, that I would keep someone out of the past. But I failed that promise. Now, I will get into the past, and I will keep him safe...I'm all he's ever had... And I fear, I will be all he has if this keeps up..._

* * *

"Uncle Dami!" I can hear his voice and then he is next to me, looking up at me. I force myself to smile at him, but inside I am frowning. Today he has a black eye and his clothes are more torn than they normally are. "I found out what I have to do! I finally figured out what you meant that day!"

"Bart, calm yourself..." I put two hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, kneeling down so we were eye-to-eye. "Now explain to me slowly..." I said softly.

He smiled, one of those bright smiles I missed seeing somedays. "Uncle Dami! I...I'm going to go to the past!" I smiled then, lightly, but I smiled. He finally knew what he needed to do. "I'm going to change this future, for the better! Neutron has been helping me and it's almost finished! I just...wanted to tell you so you weren't worried I died or something..." He looked down. "After last time..."

Before I could reply I heard my daughter, she was running into the room as I looked up. "!Bart!" She smiled, moving her blonde hair from her face and running up, hugging him tightly. I stepped back as the two talked for a moment before Bart looked at me once again.

"Uncle Dami...I know you can't help me with the machine but...I need you to promise me something, please!"

I looked at him, knowing that it was something that needed to be promised. "And what do I need to promise you...?"

"...I...please, you need to do whatever you can to keep _him_ from getting to the past... If I'm going to make this right again then...I need him to stay away from the past...because I know he'll follow. He'll realize that I'm gone, and then he'll follow. He'll try and stop me!"

I put a hand on his shoulder once again and then I sighed. "I know Bart I know that he will come after you. I'll keep him away from you. Carry and I will make sure that he's staying here..."

"And Kurina?" Bart looked up at me, frowning.

"She's going to be your backup from the sidelines."

He smiled and nodded at me.

* * *

_I can't breath. I can't breath._

"Bart!" I hear their voices all around me but...I can't move. All I can do is stare at the person..._thing_ before me. My breath is stilled...and blood is pounding in my ears. I take a step back before I fall, shaking. I can feel Wally holding me up and Barry is behind me, they are worried. But I can't speak. Jamie looks horrified, but now he's looking at me, and expecting me to do something...but I can't..

_"Bart!"_

Her voice is there...but I can't move. I just can't. My eyes close and I begin to shake as horrors come back to my mind.

Did he..._die? _

Was he _dead_...no...it couldn't be...but...

My eyes opened for just a moment as I realized...this was the beginning of the end... I never changed anything... I only made it all worse.

* * *

Now for character information:

_Name: _Kurina Wayne

_Hero Name:_

_Age: _19

_Appearance__: _She has long black hair that goes down to her mid-back. Her eyes are a crystal blue. The outfit she wears is black knee high combat boots with short jean shorts and a black tube top. She has fingerless gloves and black shades that hang around her neck. She also has a gun holster around her waist and a sword holster on her back.

_Weapons/Powers: _She is an acrobat, and easily moves through the air. She uses guns and a sword as her weapon of choice.

_Bio: _Will be revealed later on.

_Name: _Carry Wayne

_Age:_ 13

_Appearance__: _Like her sister, she has long hair that goes down to her mid-back, but hers is blonde. She wears about the same outfit besides all of hers is brown and the fact that she carries arrows with her.

_Weapons/Powers: _She is an acrobat, but she is better when it comes to ground battles than the air. She uses her bow and arrows as her weapon of choice.

_Bio: _ Revealed later on as well.


	2. Fear In His Eyes

_A/n: Alright first chapter is done now, and here we go. :D And Adam thank you so much for the start for this chappie!_

_Pairings:__ BluePulse, BirdFlash, Traught, WonderBeetle, __KonTim, SuperMartian, L'gann/M'gann, SpitFire, maybe more._

___Past/recognition of later: Dami/Rich_

* * *

_**Promises Of A Broken Future**_

_**01**_

_**Fear In His Eyes**_

* * *

_I made him a promise, that I would keep someone out of the past. But I failed that promise. Now, I will get into the past, and I will keep him safe...I'm all he's ever had... And I fear, I will be all he has if this keeps up..._

* * *

_"I'm doing this for you. I promised I would never let you down..."_

* * *

No one has really understood the speedster that came from the future. He acted strange, and he always seemed to let out things he was not supposed to. Yet, they all understood it was hard for him to not see it this way. He knew things they didn't. This world was different than what he knew. He couldn't seem to get over the fact of a lot of things here in this world. In fact he was always shocked by some things. Much like how much food they had, (_no one was ever to tell Barry about the fact that the speedster from the future was awed by food). _Not to mention getting over everyone's names._  
_

A lot of heroes name's had changed apparently over the years...

But then there was one thing that no one understood.

The boy seemed almost...scared at times.

* * *

The way that he looked at Blue Beetle sometimes concerned Nightwing as he watched the two interact. Bart seemed thrilled, and happy around the other but... There was a fear in his eyes as well. When Nightwing had asked him about it, there was no response, just a whisper that even he could not hear. Then, the boy had walked off without a way for Nightwing to know what he said.

And today, he was still thinking over that look, frowning as he watched the two.

"Whoooo!" Bart slipped by him and slid on the ground, laughing as he crashed into Jaime, who jolted up.

"Bart! Watch it!" The Hispanic cried as he fell down with Bart who smiled up at him. However, the sudden stiffness of the others body when he was yelled at was noticed. Not only by Nightwing, but by Jaime as well.

"Hermono, what's wrong?" Jaime put a hand on Bart's shoulder as the other tried to brush the other off of him, smiling weakly.

"I'm fine, just...nothing...Don't worry kay?" Bart smiled again, looking at them, but neither believed him. They knew he was hiding something... Bart seemed to have that tendency to hide away from them, and say everything is alright. Lies. They could always see the lies.

"Bart." Jaime said sternly, looking at the brunette, whom flinched at the tone of voice that was used.

"Listen, it was just a memory so don't worry so much! I'm just crash!"

"Sometimes that reminds me of when you butchered the English language Night." Honestly, Nightwing hadn't been expecting to see his best friend at the Cave again. Not since Nightwing sent Artemis is the line of fire.

"I was young, what can I say?" Nightwing smiled weakly at Wally.

"13 actually, Night.

He could never get used to being called that, but it was better to have some nickname then none. His friends arm slipped around his shoulders as they watched the two boys talk about something, movies probably as they were looking at movie cases.

"So why are you here Wally? You don't normally show up without some kind off good reason."

Wally's arm held him a little tighter then as he let out a small sigh. "Bart...and somethings that we _have _to discuss."

Richard frowned, looking at him. "Of course."

* * *

"So you've noticed it as well?" Nightwing questioned as he sat down with his best friend on his bed. Wally moved himself so they were face to face.

"Yeah. I've noticed..." Wally let out a sigh. "The way he looks at somethings, Jaime...how he acts. You haven't heard his Nightmares have you?"

Nightwing frowned. "No."

"They're bad. It's like you when you were younger...the dreams that made you grip onto me until I couldn't feel my arms...there horrible Dick..."

Nightwing took a deep breath. "Wally...what is the other reason that you are-" Wally's hand clasped his, tightly.

"I'm worried about everything Dick...Artemis, Bart, Barry, Iris, everyone..._you_... What if this goes wrong...? What if Bart's future does happen? What do we do? I don't want to lose anyone...Artie...you...anyone."

Dick clasped his hands then, tightly. "Wally...I know. I know the risks...I know that things could so easily go wrong..." He whispered. "But we can, we will, work this out soon enough...I promise you..."

Wally wrapped his arms around him then. "I trust you...I trust you...just don't die on me..."

"I won't Wally...Now we should get back on topic...What do we do about Bart?"

"Dick the only thing we can do right now would be to understand what makes him so afraid of us."

* * *

There was screaming, a lot of it. Nightwing ran from his room to where everyone was. Bart's room. Nightwing nodded to Conner to rip the doors open. Bart was thrashing around, crying out. Nightwing ran to the boy, moving his arms around him and holding him close.

"Bart, Bart...it's alright...shhh...calm down...calm down...alright...? Everything is alright..."

The boys eyes snapped open. "Wh-wha..." He instantly latched onto Nightwing, crying into his shoulder. Nightwing held the boy, nodding to Jaime and his younger brother who hugged him as well. Bart relaxed finally and let out as deep sigh.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to them and tried to move back away from them. Jaime clasped the others hand in his own.

"Bart, we're worried about you...really..." Jaime murmured.

Bart looked down. "Don't, I'm fine really..."

"You were just screaming, a lot." Robin frowned. "You know we know something is wrong..." He trailed off as Bart looked down.

"I know. I know...but..you can't really do anything about it...you just can't. You can't. You'll never be able to understand...you just...there is not a way to do this."

"To do what?" Nightwing frowned.

"To undo the damage.

Nightwing then realized the great in the boys eyes were from the countless years of pain he had been in. But there was something else. "Bart...what is the I other thing?"

"...if someone follows me...what will happen to me? Will you all protect me...or...? What will happen...? Please...what will happen?"

"We'll always protect you. No matter what happens. No matter what."

Bart smiled weakly. "Thank you..." He whispered. _Just like Uncle Dami... _

* * *

_A/n: short sorry. This is kind of a pretense to later events. So trust me, it will get better. On a side note I finished this chapter at the salon. So sorry for mistakes._


End file.
